Knight
Knights, also known as "Spear Guards" or "Armor Knights" are a basic enemy seen in many games from the Castlevania series. Overview A common sight in horror films, moving suits of armor are bound to terrify anyone. The Knight is no exception. A normally inanimate suit of armor, Knights patrol Dracula's castle, guarding it from any heroes that might try and slay the Dark Lord. They can be tricky sometimes as their defensive armor can withstand a couple of hits. The basic type of knight is armed with a spear, poleaxe, or halberd. Attacks Originally, Knights, while armed with spears, simply moved back and forth on platforms, making a hero's progress more difficult. In other games, they moved with the spears pointing forwards. In Super Castlevania IV, the Knights that previously did not attack with their weapons showed off a new trick, where they extended and poked their spears upwards to try and stab heroes from one "level" down. Later, in Dracula X: Rondo of Blood, they also began extending their spears downward. In addition to that, they also dashed forward to try and stab heroes in their way, went into a "guard" position whenever heroes came near them, and even pulled their spear back to try and hit the hero with a lunging slash attack. Poltergeist or Zombie? One problem with the "Armor" monsters in the Castlevania game is whether they are considered poltergeists or zombies. If the Knights were a type of poltergeist, then that would mean that there is nothing underneath the armor. It infers that a spirit has taken control over the suit of armor that makes up the Knight and is the cause of the animated monster. It might also explain why some suits of armor might move and others do not. However, if the Knights were a type of zombie, then that would mean that there is an undead corpse that is underneath the armor. This means that the armor itself is not enchanted, but rather being worn by a type of zombie using it to attack heroes in its path. Some Castlevania games have stated that some armors are worn by zombies, while others are fully possessed suits of armor. The Poltergeist theory would seem most appropriate since, as when defeated, most suits of armors related to ' Knights' fall apart, revealing nothing or nobody inside them. Yet, various in-game monster descriptions claim that certain suits of armor are being worn. One theory is that the corpse is compleltly burned up during the death sequence before the armor collapses. It is also possible that some knights may be humans wearing the armor, such as may be the case for the Order Knight. Due to this uncertainty, Knights and their bretheren can not be classified as either poltergeists or zombies, leaving them in a classification of their own. Types The Knight, and his brother the Axe Knight have many armored monster cousins who will give the heroes a hard time: Armed Knights These armers carry various different weapons with which to attack passing heroes. These weapons are either usual melee weapons, such as swords, spears, and maces, or projectile weapons such as a crossbow. Some are almost 3 times as tall as the heroes. *Crossbow Armor (Crossbow Knight) *Final Guard *Great Armor *Corner Guard (Hill Guard) *Heavy Armor (Plate Lord / Mace Knight) Elemental Armors These 12 armors appeared only in Castlevania: Circle of the Moon, and each one was related to a different elemental aspect which was reflected in their attacks. Each armor carried swords, or came weaponless and used their elemental attributes only. The only one of these armors that closely resembles any other armors that appear in any other Castlevania games is the Stone Armor. *Dark Armor *Devil Armor *Earth Armor *Flame Armor *Forest Armor *Holy Armor *Ice Armor *Poison Armor *Stone Armor *Thunder Armor *White Armor *Wind Armor Magic Knights These knights possess some kind of magical abilities that make them extremely deadly. *Cloaked Knight (Flying Armor) Throwing Knights These knights are usually carrying something with which to throw at passing heroes, whether they be inanimate or animate objects. *Bomber Knight *Owl Knight *Rock Knight Gallery File:C1 Armor.JPG|Knight in Japanese Castlevania manual File:VK Armor.JPG|Knight in Japanese Vampire Killer manual File:C2 Armor.JPG|Knight in Japanese Simon's Quest manual File:Captain N Armor.JPG|Armor Knight in Captain N: The Game Master Wai Wai Armor.JPG|Knight from Konami Wai Wai World File:CVA Evil Armor.JPG|Evil Knight from the manual for Castlevania: The Adventure File:NES Game Atlas Knight.JPG|Evil Knight from the Game Boy Nintendo Player's Guide for Castlevania: The Adventure File:Famitsu Knight Cover.JPG|Evil Knight from the cover of the Famitsu guide for Castlevania: The Adventure File:NP C3 Armor.JPG|Knight from Nintendo Power's coverage of Dracula's Curse File:Boku Dracula Kun Knight.JPG|Knight from Boku Dracula-Kun manual File:BR Evil Knight.JPG|Knight in Japanese Belmont's Revenge manual File:C4 Armor.JPG|Knight from Japanese manual for Super Castlevania IV File:16spearknight.jpg|Knight from All About Akumajo Dracula guide for Super Castlevania IV File:60axeknight.jpg|Sir Grakul from All About Akumajo Dracula RoB Spear Knight.JPG|Armor Knight from Japanese manual for Castlevania: Rondo of Blood Enemy Data Game Specific Details Castlevania II: Simon's Quest The knight in Simon's Quest moves differently than the one in the original Castlevania game. It moves with its spear extended forward. Castlevania: The Adventure In this game, the Evil Knight appears as an armor in the background, until the player gets close. It then moves towards the player with the spear extended outward. Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge While the Evil Armor in Belmont's Revenge moves similar to a classic armor from the original Castlevania game, it's nature is somewhat different. It has no head (similar to Dullahan) and in its place is a fiery aura, emphasizing that this is a ghost that is inhabiting the armor's shell. Category:Monsters Category:Armor Monsters